The Magic of Elves
by katzy8
Summary: None of the dwarves in the company, espceially Fili, KIli, and Thorin thought they would ever find a friend in the race of elves. Limoladiel has never meet dwarves but would love to meet some. One night in Rivendell changes everyones minds. One magical night shows both races what friendship really is. But will the hatred between the races make the friendship turn to dust?
1. Chapter 1: Part 1: Prologue

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

"Limoladiel!"

I jump. My mother is scowling at me. "Dôl gîn lost. (_Your head is empty.)_"

I realize I had been dozing off during my lesson with her. I only get a private study time with my mother every once in awhile but usually I have a tutor.

"Mani naa ta? (_What is it?)_" she asks again.

"Ummmmm. Istar. (Um. Wizard.)" I answer.

"Un. (Correct.)" she gives me an empty praise and closes the book. "lye naa nesh i' noresh. (We are done for the day.)"

I jump up and race out of the room my dress flowing behind me. I run down to the stable where I run into my father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

"Atar! I'liato tul aeleth? (Father! Has the baby come yet?)" I ask excitedly. My big sister's horse, Asfaloth, his foal will be arriving soon and father had said I could have the foal! Mother wasn't happy saying I shouldn't be getting into male stuff like Arwen did but father said it was fine because I was the only other girl in the family who showed interest in that stuff. Then she argued that I was only 10 (in the age of the race of men.)

"Neh, n' aeleth. (no not yet)" He sighed. "Amin que shan ri faer amin. (I need to take my soldiers out)" He mounts his horse and leaves the stables.

I sigh and leave the stables and walk up to my room. My room was the highest room in all of Rivendell and also the closet to the waterfall. After you walk up many spiral stair cases you come to a room with sun dried tan wall paper. The room had two flat walls and then the rest curve like a circle. One wall has the door to the stairs and walk in closet while the other holds the bathroom with a bed against it. The curved walls hold two sets of doors that lead out onto a balcony that goes around the curved part of the room and you could look down on the whole city from there and get great views of the waterfall. I flop myself onto my king sized canopy bed and stare at the ceiling. I can just hear my mother's voice screaming at someone from my balcony. Don't get me wrong I love my mother but she doesn't understand me. I want to be a warrior like my father and brothers but my mother scorns the idea. She wants me to be like all my other sisters, well mannered, housewives. Father convinced my mother though to let me learn to use knives, a sword, and a bow for self defense. I couldn't wait for the training sessions to start. I pull a book out from under my bed and open it. If my mother knew I took this book from father's study she would ground me.

"Naugrim (Dwarves)" I whisper under my breath and run my fingers over the old leather cover. The race fascinated me. I had never met a real dwarf because mother always says fowl things about them and also about how they hate our race. My mother is from greenwood and is sister to their king, Thranduil. My mother has long flowing blond hair that falls to her hips.(Look up Return to Halloween Town Splendora for image [she is young girl with blonde hair])

I flip through the pages and start to read letting me escape this world and it seems like hours before I hear my door fling open. I quickly flip my covers over my book. I look up and see my mother.

"Gaer phuul fol wun Rivendell maristo. Dos orn tlu wun dosst cuass'ili p'luin.(We have some visitors in Rivendell tonight. You will be in room after dinner." She says. I nod. She slams my door on the way out.

I run out onto my balcony and look down on the city. I see something I would never expect to see. Dwarves.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting an Elf

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

I sit in my bed room and look over the city. After dinner mother sent me straight to my room so I didn't run into the "ungrateful, disrespectful, idiot dwarves". I can see the dwarves camp from here. The firelight glows in the darkness. I spin when I hear the door open. I am surprised to see my mother.

"Sila nindolen ulu Lindir. (Bring these to Lindir)" she snaps and hands me some fresh sausage and then stalks off. I knew that these were for the dwarves because come on, most elves here never took sausage from the store room without permission from my father. I start off down the staircase and walk towards the dwarves camp. I won't trouble Lindir with this. I'll just do it myself.

**Kili**

"Bombur!" Bofur calls and throws Bombur a sausage. He catches it and then the table he is sitting on creaks and then falls from underneath him. The whole company bursts out laughing.

I look at my brother. "Ole' Bombur better lay off the food." I laugh.

Fili just chuckles and continues to look out into the distance. He was wondering where Thorin, Balin and Bilbo were. Gandalf and Elrond had taken them somewhere to talk about something. Fili felt uneasy in a city of elves. I could feel it. I was uneasy too. Elves could never be trusted. They are all traitors and lying scum bags.

"Excuse me. Master dwarves." A little voice asks. Everybody stops what they are dong and makes no sound. We turn and see a little elven girl no more than ten, her brown hair going down to her elbows and her fierce blue eyes staring at us. In her hand she held a plate of sausages.

"I-I thought you might like these." She squeaks and walks over places them on the other undamaged table. This elf girl seems very comfortable around dwarfs and if she isn't she does a good job at not showing it.

"I'm Limoladiel. I'm Lord Elrond's daughter." Exclaimed the girl and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Nobody says anything. "Well are you going to tell me your names?"

"Why should we? And how do we know that Lithondial is your real name?" growls Gloin.

The girl giggles. "My name is not Lithondial its Limoladiel. Leem-oh-lahd-ee-ell." She corrects. "Anyways why would I lie about my name? I have nothing to hide."

I scoff. That is what all elves say.

"Anyways to any of you know how to speak Khuzdul? Or sign it? And can you write it? I have so many questions to ask you. All of you." She babbled.

"How do you know about all those things?" snarls Dwalin. The elf takes a step back.

"Well you see my father had a book in his study and it was all about dwarves. I borrowed it and I have read it and reread it over a thousand times. It is so interesting. My mother would kill me and have my head if she knew I had the book."

"Then why would she let you deliver food to us?" I question. This elf seemed to be harmless but if I learned anything from Thorin it was never trust an elf.

"Well she technically asked me to deliver the tray to another adult to bring but well I really wanted to meet real live dwarves and you know a child is less threatening than an adult and I was scared that if an adult brought it then you would think they poisoned it." She explains and twiddles her thumbs.

"How do we know you didn't poison them hmm." Snarls Fili.

The girl points at Bombur who was pretty much swallowing the whole plate of sausages.

"He's not dead yet. If I wanted to poison someone I would do it quick and simple. Maybe put some on a blade or arrow." She smiles at all us. Her eyes then widen. "Are you an archer?" she asks me in awe.

"What is it to you." I sneer.

"I've never heard of a dwarf who uses a bow. You must be pretty special to be able to master that weapon. I want to learn one day how to use one. Father said he would teach me but mother is giving him a hard time."

I perk up at this topic. "What weapons do you wish to learn?"

"Well father said he would teach how to wield a sword, knives, and a bow but I wish to also learn axes and maces. Be an all around fighter. I have no interest in being some housewife. I want to fight and defend my people." She proclaims.

I smile at her. She was actually a lot like me when I was younger. She seemed to actually care about us and what we had to say and teach. I turn to the company.

"I am sure we could show her a few things right?"

"Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3: Training an Elf

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Kili**

The little elf skips ahead talking to Bombur and Bofur about dwarvish cooking.

I feel Dwalin come up to my side with my brother. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dwalin gruffs under his breath.

"She is only a child. Besides she is taking interest in our customs and ways. I believe she is just a curious little elf. What could one night of being nice to an elf harm?" I argue.

Before Fili has a chance to respond we hear someone hollering.

"Why is an elf child with you and where are you going?" commands Thorin. Behind him stood Balin and Bilbo shocked at the scene they saw. Before anybody in the company can explain the elf is talking to Thorin.

"I'm sorry master Oakenshield. I brought them some food and I asked them if they could teach me how to wield some weapons because my father hasn't been able to teach me yet and they were only being nice. Do not be mad at them but be mad at me." She pleads. "But are you the Thorin Oakenshield? The lost king under the mountain? I have read so much about you and you sound like a true warrior." The elf chattered and looks at Thorin awe struck.

He raises a quizzical eyebrow at me. Before my uncle can say anything Balin steps in.

"What is your name young one?" He questions.

"Limoladiel but when me and my siblings sneak out into villages of men we use translations. You see my name is hard for you to pronounce so you can call me Kendall. That's what my name is in the common tongue. It also means from the bright valley. It is easier for people to say and it saves their breath." She explains.

Balin smiles. "You are well educated are you not?"

"Very, almost too much in common housewife things. I want to fight and defend my people. I want to also learn things about your race but mother forbids my tutor to teach me things. I would love to learn though." She babbles.

"Well let's see what we can do." Balin states and starts to lead the company down to an open meadow for training.

Thorin walks over to me. "She reminds me of your mother when she was a young girl."

"She does? I was going to say that she reminded me of myself." I responded.

"You were much like your mother too." Thorin chuckles. They walk the rest of the way in silence. When we get to the meadow Kendall runs over to me.

"Master dwarf can you show me how to shot a bow?" she asks hopefully.

"Of course and from now on call me Kili." I insisted.

After bow training with me, mace training with Dwalin, axe training with Gloin, sword training with Thorin, knives with Fili, axe throwing with Bifur (with some Iglishmek and Khuzdul thrown in there.) and dwarf history from Balin it was well late into the night. The little girl bounced around all the dwarves and all of them smiled. Not fake smiles but genuine smiles.

"Do you know how to ride?" Thorin asks after she finishes with Balin.

"No but I will really soon. My sister, Arwen, her horse Asfaloth, his foal will be born any day now and I am to receive the foal." She chirps happily.

I look at the scene and smile. None of us thought we would befriend an elf.


	4. Chapter 4: About Us

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Kili**

Kendall sits down in front of everyone. "Ok, I'm going to teach you all elvish. Each one of you will learn a special word so that if we meet again we will know if it is truly us."

I chuckle to myself. If we see each other again. Kili was certain that once Erebor was reclaimed the whole company would be writing to Kendall for her to visit, including him.

"So Kili come here. I will teach you your word first." She instructs. I go and plop myself down in front of her.

"Your word is Mellonamin. It means in the common tongue my friend." She whispers in my ear. I silently say the word in my head. She then continues on with Fili, Ori and goes through the whole company.

"You know Kendall you never like any elf I meet before." Thorin thinks aloud.

"Why thank you, Thorin. So do you really think you will be able to reclaim Erebor?" the little elf asks.

Thorin gives a small sigh. "I do hope so. Once we reclaim it though how about I send for you to visit?"

"Oh really? That would be grand." She squeals and hugs Thorin. Thorin just sits there for a moment before hugging her back.

"You know I think it is about time for us to learn a little bit about you Kendall." I say.

"Well, my father is Lord Elrond and my mother hates dwarves because she is from the greenwood. She fuses over making me the perfect housewife and stuff like that even though I wish to be a warrior. I have many brothers and sisters and I love them very much. Um and well my mother believes that since we are lords and ladies we must not socialize with peasants so we rarely leave our house and well I never have had real friends until you guys." She whispers the last part.

"But don't you go to lessons with other children?" asks Ori.

Kendall shakes her head. "I have a private tutor."

I pull her onto my lap. "Well I am honored to be one of your first friends." I say and hug her.

She giggles. "Thank you Kili." She wiggle out of my arms and turns to the group.

"Well I want to hear all about you guys." She says.

For a good long while we each spend time talking about ourselves and what we like and our past and all that stuff. Kili could see something in Kendall's eyes was changing. She was learning what having friends was all about.


	5. Chapter 5: Thrown Out

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Kili**

"Ok Kendall we have a surprise for you." I say and take out a package wrapped in cloth. "It's from the whole company."

She takes the package in her hands and slowly opens it. Inside is an arrow from me, and then from everyone else a whole book on the history of the dwarves with the first page signed by everyone.

"Oh thank you." She squeals and hugs everyone in the company. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Before anyone could respond there is a screech.

"Get away from my daughter!" a young blonde elf screams and runs over to Kendall. Before her mother saw Kendall threw the gifts in the bushes.

"Mother they weren't doing anything!" Kendall cries before her mother grabs her arm and yanks her up.

"Limoladiel! I have told you dwarves are horrible creatures and to stay away from them!" she yells and then spins towards us. "Get out! I want you out of Rivendell now!"

I look at Thorin. "We will leave." Thorin says.

"NO!" screams Kendall before her mother drags her away.

**Limoladiel**

"Mother don't make them leave!" I cry as she drags me towards the stairs that lead to my room.

"They must leave. You were socializing with them! They are have wits!" my mother screams and continues to drag me. Just then my father walks in.

I am so mad I rip my arm away from my mother and I sprint up the stairs to my room. I run out onto the balcony and I see the first of the sun's rays peaking over the mountains. I then see 13 figures walking up the path away from the city. I watch them through tears leaving. After they are out of sight I fling myself onto my bead and cry into the pillows for hours. I hear my door creak open.

"Go away." I growl and fling a pillow out the door.

"That is no way to treat someone who is on your side." A soft voice says. I look up and see my oldest sister Arwen standing in the doorway. She comes over and rubs my back.

"Mother doesn't mean harm. She just have very strong opinions."

"But she made them leave!" I cry.

"I know it hurts. Hey want to know something exciting? The foal was born." She soothes.

"Really?"

"When it gets dark we can go see it." She tells me.

I wait for hours and finally it is dark. We sneak down the stairs and out towards the stables. I then remember my presents are still in the bushes. I run and get them.

"Where are you going?" Arwen hisses but once she sees what I have she says no more.

We finally reach the stable and I run over to the stall. In it is a beautiful white foal, as white as snow. It was actually a mini image of its father Asfaloth.

"It's a girl. Do you know what you would like to name her?" my sister asks.

"Nessa, after one of the creators." I say. For some reason it reminded me of my friends traveling over hills and mountains as we speak.

**A/N: Ok guys so my usual elvish translator is down and I don't know when it will be back up. I probably can't use elvish till then unless you guys can find me a translator. Please help me find one! Thanks and until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Gandalf's Lema

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

I sit on my bed and stare outside from the balcony. I have been under room arrest since my mother caught me with the dwarves, which was only a day ago. I white dove lands on my balcony. It coos. I bury my head in my pillow. That dove is free why is it sitting here, trapped like me? The dove coos again louder. I throw a pillow at it but I don't have good aim and it hits the wall. The bird flies over and lands on my bed post. I look up and see it has a same scroll attached to its leg.

_Use Lema wisely. She knows where a company of friends travel._

_ ~Gandalf_

I smile. Gandalf is the smartest wizard ever. I run over to my desk and grab out a quill and parchment.

_To my Dearest Company,_

_ I am so sorry for my mother's behavior towards you. I am appalled by what she said to you. Anyway you might want to thank Gandalf for this bird so I would be able to write to you. The foal was born after you left. A baby girl I named Nessa. For some strange reason that name just reminds me of you guys. Father said once I am off room arrest I can begin proper training. (He doesn't know that I already had some.)Oh yeah also I am under room arrest for being seen with you but don't feel bad my father thinks this is harsh and I have siblings visiting me every other day. Write back soon with how travel is._

_ ~Kendall_

I fold up the letter until it is a tiny square and attach it to the dovesleg.

"Go Leme go." I whisper and throw her and watch her fly away.

**Kili**

I sit by the fire and watch the smoke rise. Tomorrow we will be taking the mountain pass over the misty mountains. I feel horrible about what happened in Rivendell. A white dove flies and lands on my foot.

"Go away." I mutter and kick my foot. The bird flutters and then lands again. I notice a piece of parchment on its leg. I untie the parchment from the leg and read the letter.

"Oi, look at this boys!" I call out and pass around the letter.

"Well I'll be damned." Says Oin as he reads the letter.

"Do we have a quill and some ink?" I ask.

Ori hands me the materials.

_Our Dearest Kendall,_

_ We are amazed that Gandalf has gotten Lema and when we see him we will thank him. That is great about Nessa and even though you said don't feel bad we still do about getting you under room arrest. So far our travels have been fair but tomorrow we take on the mountain pass. We hope you are faring well and we hope we get a letter soon. We are limited on ink so I must stop writing for now. _

_ Love, _

_ Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bifir, Bofur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bilbo, and Thorin._

Everybody signs their name and we send the dove on its way.

**A/N: Ok guys so my usual elvish translator is down and I don't know when it will be back up. I probably can't use elvish till then unless you guys can find me a translator. Please help me find one! Thanks and until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Letters

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

_Dear Company,_

_ I am pleased to hear that your journey is going well. I can't wait to hear all about the adventures. I am almost out of room arrest. Mother is still being sort of cold but I can live with it. I am starting to break Nessa with a halter and I am starting to start my bow training with Father. He said I have a natural. (Thank you so much Kili.) Until next time._

_ ~Kendall_

_Dear Kendall,_

_ It is great to hear that your training started. Kili is very happy that you started bow training first. We had a run in with some goblins but we got out ok. Then we just ran into some orcs but we are still ok. Tomorrow we start to travel through Mirkwood. Let's hope we don't run into any elves. (No offense but not all elves are like you.)_

_ ~Kili, Fili, Ori, Dori, Nori, Dwalin, Balin, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Bilbo, and Thorin_

Thorin sat down with Gandalf at the edge of the rock.

"How did you know about us and the elf?" he asks.

"I saw you guys leaving Rivendell. I have known Elrond's family for ages and I have known Kendall since she was born. She is special. Whenever someone meets her something changes in them, they have a gleam in their eyes. When you were leaving Rivendell I saw gleams in all your eyes, the Kendall gleam. I knew you meet her and you guys all became friends. Her mother is always very strict with her and I knew she was the reason you were leaving." Gandalf explains.

"Well thank you. From all of us."

"Anytime Thorin."

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short! This is kind of a filler chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbyes

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

_Dear Company,  
My Uncle Thranduil is not a fan of dwarves so if you do run into him tell him that you are friends to me and if he does not believe you tell him to write to me personally. One thing my mother always said even when Mirkwood was known as the Greenwood she would say always stay on the path. If you get off you may never find your way out and now with Mirkwood being the way it is I strongly advise you do stay on the paths. Stay safe and write soon._

_ ~Limoladiel _

_Dear Limoladiel, _

_ Your advice is probably a good idea since this forest is almost as bad as the goblin tower. We will also take your advice on how to deal with your uncle if we do run into him. We will hopefully get through the forest unseen and unnoticed. I must stop writing because I cannot see anymore. This forest is always dark. Write you soon _

_ ~Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifir, Ori, Nori, Dori, Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo, and Thorin._

Kili fought against the elves.

"Let us go! We did nothing wrong!" Thorin roars.

"Oh but you crossed over our borders." Thranduil shots back and glares at the company of dwarves.

"We know your niece! Limoladiel!" Kili yells at the elf king.

The elf king glares daggers at them. "Throw them in the dungeons." He commands and we are forced away.

Thranduil watches them be lead away and then a dove flies through the window and lands next to Thranduil with a letter. He opens it.

_Dear Company,_

_ I hope travels through Mirkwood are going well. I have now started my sword training too! Father says that I have progressed with my bow (on my first day I hit the bullseye!) Kili's archery lesson really helped me and paid off. I have also been practicing my Khuzdul and I think that I have gotten better! I must leave, mother is calling._

_ ~Limoladiel_

Thranduil is astounded that his little niece would interact with dwarves.

"Can you forge writing?" he questions is guard.

"Yes your highness."

"Write down everything I say." Thranduil commands. He was putting a stop to this.

Kili sits in the darkness when a loud clang startles him. A elf walks in.

"You have a letter." He sneers and hands a letter to me.

I open it and see that Limoladiel wrote a letter. I need to write her back but I have no ink. When I get out I tell myself.

**Limoladiel**

I see Lema land on my balcony and run and untie the letter and start to read it.

_Dear Limoladiel,_

_ We have decided to stop writing to you. We have realized that our races should just stay the way they are and we are not helping the issue. We do not feel bad about this. We recommend you just stop making friends with dwarves. We also recommend that you get rid of anything that is about dwarves and stop using dwarvish weapons. Goodbye._

_~Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, and Thorin._

I feel tears stream down my face. How dare they do this but then my mind starts racing. What if they were forced to write it or what if they didn't write it at all?

**Months Later**

I am sitting and eating dinner with the family when my father walks in.

"I' erkatamor tanya sinome cael talent. (The dwarves that had visited here have fallen.)"

"Aa amin na? (May I be excused)" I ask.

My mother nods. I run up the stairs and stairs until I reach my room. I walk onto my balcony and watch the waterfall. I feel more tears stream down my face. I hear footsteps.

"Amin naa. (I am sorry)." Arwen says and walks over and puts her arm around me.

I just burst and tell her everything. "And the worst part is they said goodbye." I finish.

My big sister is at a loss for words and all she does is hug me.


	9. Chapter 9: Part 2: 70 Years Later

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

_70 years later. _

**Kili**

I wake up with a pounding head ache. I open my eyes and see the whole company except Bilbo standing around my bed with my cousin Dain who seems to have aged greatly but the company still looks exactly the same.

"What happened?"

"During the battle you got a slashed by a sword that had deathdollslisis on it and an extreme amount too for it knocked you out for several years. Happened to all of us to actually." Balin explains.

That makes sense because deathdollslisis stops aging effects when in a body.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"A couple of years maybe 5 at the most." Dain tells me. Something in his voice makes me question him though.

"Where is Bilbo?"

"He went back to the Shire because he believes we are dead. We were waiting for you to wake up so we can journey to the Shire to see our hobbit. We would also be taking a quick stop in Rivendell." Thorin answered and winked at me.

I smile. We are going to see Kendall.

**Limoladiel**

I walk to the stables and go to the last stall. In it stands Nessa a picture perfect image of her father Asfaloth. Now she is a big strong beautiful mare who can outrun any horse, even if they are ten times bigger than her.

"Thar amrun. (Good morning girl)" I say and stroke her neck while I put a bridle on her.

I then lead her out of the stables and I mount her, my skirts flying in all directions. I kick her sides lightly and start to ride up a trail that leads to my secret training grounds.

I reach the training ground and take out my bow and start shooting at the targets in anger. This is exactly 70 years ago today that I meet those damn dwarves. I get out my throwing axes and start swinging them at more targets. The only good thing they did was teach me to fight. I am happy they died.


	10. Chapter 10: Back Again

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Kili**

"It is good to know that you all are not really dead. Please stay in Rivendell as long as you need to recuperate. We have some nice guest rooms that you can stay in." Elrond offers.

"That would be very humble of you." Thorin replied.

"I shall have one of my daughters show you to the rooms. Tul! (Come)"

I cross my fingers hoping that little Kendall will com skipping into the room and see us and come hug us but she does not walk in. A elf, about 15 in the age of men walks in. She has an elegant blue dress with seams that look like lightning coming down the chest in a sky blue while the rest of the dress is an aqua blue. The elf has brown hair in a complicated bun design and her eyes bluer than the dress pierce through my soul. (the girl that is the cover for story) I see in her eyes a glitter of hurt before it is masked by hostility and anger.

"Show these dwarves to our guest rooms please?" Elrond asks his daughter.

She gives a curt nod and motions for us to follow.

"So you are one of Lord Elrond's daughters?" Fili asks. The elf throws us a glare before continuing to walk at a fast pace.

"Do you have a little sister, Kendall? Oh I mean umm Limoladiel?" I ask her now. I wonder why she is being so hostile. Maybe the mother has something to do with it. The elf takes a sharp intake of breath.

"My sister has been sick for many years now. She withers like a flower when winter comes. Her time is soon coming to leave this earth and go to the halls of her forefathers." The elf states coolly. "What brings you all to Rivendell?"

"We are going to visit a friend in the Shire." Thorin tells her.

"If you are going to visit Bilbo Baggins you will not find him there. He is here receiving treatment from elves. We are keeping him alive but death lingers at the door waiting to claim the old hobbit."

"Old? Bilbo can't be that old. It's been only 5 years." I shoot at her. What does this elf know?

She spins around. "70 years since you last came through Rivendell. You may not have aged but some have." She snarls, her blue eyes burning with anger. Something about those eyes remind me of someone but I can't place exactly who.

We walk the rest of the way in silence. She opens a door and it shows 13 well made beds. "This is your room. It has a nice view of the training field from the balcony." The elf states and walks to fix a pillow.

She is right. We have a great view. From our balcony there are some trees dividing us from the training ground. I look up and see the tallest point of all Rivendell looming over us. Kendall's room.

"Well I must be off." The elf tells us and leaves not even bothering to say goodbye.

**Limoladiel**

I walk away from the guest room that the company is staying in.

"Dumb dwarves, they didn't even know it was me leading them." I think to myself as I walk up to my room. "If mother knew she would have a fit. I miss her. She would know what to do." I sigh and walk onto my balcony and watch the sun set slowly. I need to get my anger out. I need to train tonight.


	11. Chapter 11: Is it really you?

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Kili**

I cannot sleep well so I go and stand on the balcony and look out on the training grounds. There is a slight breeze that rustles the trees. I then see the elf that lead us to our room walking down towards a building. What is she doing? There is only one way to find out and that is to follow her.

**Limoladiel**

I finish saddling Nessa and I walk her outside and I mount her. I make sure the one skirt I have on for training isn't stuck under the saddle and then I kick Nessa and we start to trot to the training field. I spin my head around when I think I see someone following me but I quickly rid of the idea because no one is up at 1 in the morning near the training grounds. I stop Nessa in the middle of the field and take out my bow. I notch an arrow and send it flying towards the bulls' eye and it hits its target. I then take out a throwing axe and smack it at the target breaking the arrow in half.

"How did you learn that?" a voice of awe asks.

I turn Nessa around and see Kili standing in the field.

"What are you doing here?" I ask amazed he got to the field by himself.

"I followed you. Now answer my question. Did your sister Limoladiel teach you?" he shoots back.

I take a long deep breath. He had me caught. "Why do you care dwarf? You going to go tell the company an elf can use throwing axes?"

"What if I do?" he sneers making his words sting.

"I know you wouldn't." I say and dismount Nessa and stride slowly over to him. "I know you don't have the guts to and you also don't have the guts to admit the truth."

"How dare you!" he snarls and starts to charge at me.

I out my sword and point it at Kili. "Nice try Mellonamin." I tell him and smile a sly grin. His eyes widen.

"Impossible. You- You can't be." He stumbles trying to comprehend it all.

"15 in the age of men. Yes, yes I can. It's been 70 years, Kili, many things have changed. Including my feelings about dwarfs." I say coolly and harshly.

Kili's brow furrows in confusion. "Why? Whatever happened to the girl that was interested in dwarves and was our friends?"

"After that letter you sent me that letter all chances of me ever wanting to be friends with your kind died."

"What letter? We never sent anything too offending." Kili argues his eyes pleading.

"Offending? You said you never wanted to see me again and to forget about all the stuff you taught me." I snarl my voice starting to rise and it has a pain in it.

"What? We would never write a letter like that to you!" Kili yells.

I see my sister's bedroom light turn on. "This discussion is over." I say and lead Nessa back to the stables. I quickly change out of my training gear and into my silk night gown. I run to check on my youngest sister Minuialwen (translated to Lottie and Dawn in the common tongue [looks like Cora from Titanic]).

She is sitting in bed crying.

I sigh another nightmare about mother. I just go and comfort her singing lullabies until she falls back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting Again

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Kili**

I run to the room that my company is sleeping in.

"Wake up! I saw her! Wake up!" I call as I run in the room and turning the lights on.

"What es the meaning of this?" growls Dwalin as he is getting out of bed clearly annoyed.

"Saw who laddie?" Balin asks calmly but still having a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Kendall! I followed her to the training field. You know the elf that showed us to this room? That was her!" I explain.

"But why wouldn't she tell us it was her?" Ori asks his voice soft and quiet clearly confused and hurt.

"She is mad at us. She thinks we wrote her some letter." I tell them and fill them in on our conversation that we had.

"Are you sure it was her?" my older brother questions probably thinking I just smoked too much of my pipe.

"I know it was her! She said the secret word that we made all those years ago!" I argue. "Come on! I will show you."

I lead them through the halls of Rivendell hoping to run into her.

**Limoladiel**

I walk to the kitchen to get my sister her sleeping medicine. She has been having nightmares lately. I am about to reach the kitchen when I hear a voice call my name.

"Limoladiel." I know that voice.

I spin around and see not only Kili but the rest of the dwarves.

"What do you want Kili?" I hiss my blue eyes blazing with hate and anger.

"How do you know my brother's name?" Fili asks.

"Oh Fili you don't remember do you?" I put a fake pout on. "Come on. You really don't need to pretend to care."

"Kendall we don't know what you are talking about with the letter! Explain to us!" Kili pleads.

I glare at them reading their expressions. For some reason I believe them. I sigh.

"Fine I will show you, but I will only show Kili." I say and cross my arms.

The dwarves huddle up and discuss it. "Fine." Kili gruffs and I motion for him to follow me.

I lead him up and up stair cases to get to my room. I pull out an old chest from under my bed and click it open. I pull out the old books about dwarves, the arrow, and all the letters they sent me. I find the last one they sent me.

"Here" I say and shove the letter at him. "Now leave."

He gives a curt nod and leaves. I return to the kitchen to care for my sister.


	13. Chapter 13: Not Right

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Kili**

I read the letter out loud to the company.

_Dear Limoladiel,_

_ We have decided to stop writing to you. We have realized that our races should just stay the way they are and we are not helping the issue. We do not feel bad about this. We recommend you just stop making friends with dwarves. We also recommend that you get rid of anything that is about dwarves and stop using dwarvish weapons._

"Well that is just rubbish!" Bofur growls. "We never wrote that!"

"Well she saved the letters and the stuff we gave her so that means she still has hope." Balin assures us.

"Or had." Thorin mutters. Balin throws him a glance.

"We didn't write this!" I cry. "She can't really believe we wrote this!"

"Oh I believe she does laddie." Balin replies and puts a pipe in his mouth.

Lord Elrond walks into the room then. "Would you like to see your hobbit friend?"

We nod and follow him.

**Limoladiel**

I carry my sister down the hall that has the suns first rays peaking through the windows. I am so tired from dealing with the dwarves last night. I should be caring for my family and training not dealing with them.

"Amin irv. (I feel sick)" She murmurs. I shush her and when I reach her room I tuck her into her covers. She should be asleep all day which means I will be able to train and have a free day.

As I am walking to the stables to change I hear my name being called.

"Ken-I mean Limoladiel wait!"

I know that voice. I have to deal with this again. I spin around and see Kili holding the letter.

"We-we didn't write this." He gasps trying to breath in air.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." I hiss and turn away to walk to my room to get away from Kili.

"Why would we send this to you?" he asks with pleading eyes as he blocks my path.

"Because dwarves are stupid arrogant scum." I snarl.

"My uncle was right. Elves are really the enemy."

I feel tears burn in my eyes as I push past him and run to my room skirts flying behind me. I run to my bed and cry into the pillow.

"Mani naa llie. (What is troubling you?)"

I shot my head up and see Arwen standing in my door frame. She is here on a surprise visit from the white city.

"Oh Arwen. Those horrible dwarves are back and they aren't admitting that they wrote that nasty letter to me and they they just keep coming back and bringing me pain." I cry and hug her.

"Wait you said they have no memory of writing the letter?" she questions.

I nod tears flowing out of my eyes.

"Where is that letter and one of their other letters?"

I pull out the nasty letter and then the first letter they wrote back and hand them to my older sister.

"Something isn't write about this."


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

"And look here the way this I is doted is different than the one in the original letter." My older sister tells me.

How could I miss that? I compared these letters together at least a thousand times.

"There is one final test." She takes a sample from both letters and drops them in water.

One letter starts to have ink seep out when one has ink that is staying on.

"Aha! See the ink on the first letter is regular ink made of blackberries and other stuff that dwarves use. The other ink that is staying on letter is made out of wood sap. That is what the elves of Mirkwood use but they added a new ingredient. Spider Webs that is why it is staying and not seeping." Arwen explains to me.

They were right. Kili was telling the truth. They were innocent.

"I have to go say I'm sorry."

"No I need to check something. Come with me." She says and grabs my arm. We are near the great hall Legolas walks in.

"Legolas!" Arwen calls. He stops and turns towards us.

"Does your father have an assistant? One that can forge stuff?"

"Yeah why?" He asks questioned.

That's all I needed to hear. They were telling the truth.

Arwen turns to me. "They didn't write it."

I nod. Legolas and Arwen start talking while I walk numbly to the stables. I need to take this anger out. I saddle up Nessa and change into my training clothes. I watch as the moon rises and I walk Nessa to the training range. I look around and see no one around. I check the dwarves balcony to make sure no one is watching me. I'm not taking any chances of them following me. I mount Nessa and move some brush out of the way to reveal a path that leads to my private training grounds. Once I reach my private grounds I dismount Nessa and let her graze while I take out my throwing axes. I let out a scream and start hurling the axes at the targets letting tears stream down my face.

"You must be angry."

I spin around and see Kili standing there.

"What do you want?" I ask my voice cutting the air like knives.

"I saw you going down the path and I decided to follow you. You seem like your really upset. What's wrong?" he asks and takes a cautious step towards me.

"You're still being nice to me after I have been so horrid to you. Why? You should hate me and want to see me hurt." I choke out.

"You were so sweet to me all those years ago and I want to know what happened to her. What did happen to her?" he questions and kneels by me.

"Life. Life happened. After that letter my life just went downhill. My siblings of course got older and mother had more children so she and father were so consumed with taking care of them I was just kind of thrown to the side. Then about 20 years ago she had a difficult birth and she died a day later. I had to become the mother figure to all my siblings young and old. Taking care of the family made training difficult but I managed. Then about 10 years ago Arwen got married to Aragorn who is now king of Gondor and now I'm alone. I'm alone in this world. Why am I here? I want to know why." I cry and sob and all Kili does is comfort me. I finally stop crying. "I'm sorry that I've treated you guys so horrid. I found out you didn't write the letter. You were telling the truth!"

"Who wrote it then?"

"Thranduil's assistant who can forge stuff." I tell him.

"We will deal with him later. Right now I want to see you throw some more axes. Your aim is amazing."

I laugh and he helps me up. He hands me an axe and I show him how to hit the bulls eye every time.


	15. Chapter 15: Back to the Normal

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Kili**

"Kili where are you leading us?" Thorin asks annoyed. Limoladiel told me to take the company to the private training grounds because she needed to show us something.

"We will be there soon." I reassure him. I hope they take it well.

Finally we reach the grounds.

"Where are we?" Gloin asks.

"Welcome Master Dwarves." I see Limoladiel step out from the shadows.

"Who es this?" Dwalin gruffs.

"It's been a long time. 70 years since we have last meet. You all haven't aged a bit." She says.

"Who is this? Kili why did you lead us here?" Fili demands. This is the first thing I ever keep from here.

"That is for her to tell you."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. I know you didn't write that letter. I just found out and I feel horrible." She explains.

"Wait your?"

"Limoladiel? Daughter of Lord Elrond? Yes. I am. I also have someone else I think you should meet." She says and she goes and helps an elderly Bilbo Baggins out of the shadows.

"Ahhh they are alive. You were telling the truth." He mutters and glares at the company gripping his cane.

"Limoladiel, how much has he aged?" I asked astonished about how much our hobbit has aged since we last saw him.

"Call me Kendall." She tells us. I smile. She was back.

"I always keep everything. All the training you guys gave me, I still use it and I perfected it even." She teases.

"You're on." Dwalin challenges and we spend the night betting on who would win at certain tasks. (Kendall kicked all our asses)

It was just like all times.


	16. Chapter 16: Missing

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

I walk Nessa out of the stable. I have been spending so much time with the dwarves catching up that I have neglected my scouting duties so today I am going out with my brother Hirgon. (Peter from Narnia).

As I walk Nessa out with my brother I see Ori walking down the trail.

"Kendall! I just wanted to wish you luck scouting!" he calls.

"Thanks! I could use it!" I answer. I'm not truly nervous but I am just being nice.

I kick Nessa and we are off on our scouting trip.

We are on the western boarders of our realm when there is a horn blown in the wind. An orc horn.

"Go. Go warn Father quickly!" my brother commands.

I whirl Nessa around and send her into a full fledged gallop towards Rivendell. I don't get far before wargs start to chase me. I pull my bow out and start to shoot at them. I hit an orc between the eyes and another arrow hits a warg in the eye. I urge Nessa on faster.

I can see the secret entrance to Rivendell when I hear a low growl and I feel a sharp pain in my side. I fall off Nessa and to the ground. I see some wargs run past me while one stops. I see an orc get off and walk up to me.

"Elf scum." He mutters. He starts to tie my wrists, and feet together while he bonds my mouth. He then drags me under a bush. I fight him but I see an arrow in my side. He leaves me under the bush. I try to fight against my bonds but each time I move the arrow digs deeper into my side.

**Kili**

We sit by the entrance to the city waiting for Kendall. We hear hoof beats and I look up. I see her older brother riding in with blood all over him.

Lord Elrond rushes down the stairs.

"Peter what happened?" he asks as he rushes to help his son off his horse.

"Limoladiel didn't alert you about the orc pack?"

"Limoladiel hasn't come back. I believed she was with you of course." Lord Elrond questions worry filled in his voice.

"No. Kendall!" the brother screams and tries to run back the way he came. "NO!"

"Send out riders!" Elrond calls and some soldiers start to mount horses.

"We would like to help." Thorin tells Lord Elrond and motions at us.

He nods. "Go find my daughter."

We all mount our ponies and ride off into the wilderness to go and find our best friend.


	17. Chapter 17: Finding Kendall

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

I feel like I have been laying here for hours under this bush. The bleeding from the arrow wound finally stopped and crusted over but it still hurt to breath.

No one is going to find me. Peter either was killed and he wasn't able to warn to warn the city. If he did get back the orc placed me in a hard spot to find.

I then hear my name being called in the wind. "Kendal!"

The dwarves are looking for me. They are the only ones to call me Kendall. I listen one more time to the voice to know which dwarf it is. It just so happens to be Kili. Sweet Kili who would do anything for me. His chocolate eyes gleaming with joy when he makes me laugh.

I hear the hoof beats closer now and his voice louder. It dawns on me that I might be able to get saved.

I start to yell against my gag. My voice is muffled yet it still makes a loud sound.

"Kendall! Kendall!"

I open my eyes and see dwarf boots running towards me.

"Kendall oh Kendall." He moans as he drags me out from the bush and starts to untie my bounds and gags.

"Arrow…side…" I am able to force out of my mouth while gasping for breath.

"Oh Mahal." He gasps. I can hear him mutter a few Khuzdul curses under his breath.

"I'm gonna get help." Is the last thing I hear him say before the pain knocks me out.

**Kili**

I sit in my room in Rivendell tapping my foot impatiently. When Elrond saw his daughter all the color drained from his face and he rushed him into the hospital wing. We were told we would get an update when there was one. It has been hours since we were told that and I am dying. Soon Fili rushes into the room.

"There is news."

I stand up and get ready to face the news.

**A/N: So any ideas on how story should go? Tell me! Also I want your opinion. Should Kili and Kendall have a romantic future? Tell me because I have been torn on this for awhile. Tell me!**


	18. Chapter 18: Getting Better

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

I wake up with a pounding head ache and a pain in my side. I try to sit up but I hiss in pain and lay back down.

"You shouldn't have done that you know."

I open my eyes and see Arwen sitting on a chair next to my bed. For some reason we have been speaking more of the common tongue then Elvish lately.

"You had an arrow in your side. Father was able to heal you. Hirgon has been worried sick about you and he feels so guilty. Kili has also been worried sick. You know he was the one who found you."

"How long has it been?" I question trying to sit up onto the pillow more.

"Only a day. The dwarves have been dying to see you especially Kili." She says as she stands and sits at the foot of my bed.

"Father was furious that the orcs attacked the elves and a woman just made him more furious. He found the orcs that you shot and he was impressed that you have such good aim."

I laugh. "He mostly taught me. He shouldn't be that surprised."

"Should I let the dwarves in and let them see you?"

"That is not wise. You are still healing."

I look over and see my father coming through the door.

"Atar." I smile and he hugs me.

"You gave me quite a scare. Your brother too." He says.

"I didn't know that orc was coming." I defend myself.

"No one would have known. Now rest." He commands.

I start to get out of bed again. "I need to get up. I need to start moving and training again."

"No. If you had some common sense you would listen and rest." His words stabbing me a little in the heart.

"Atar, great heroes have many things but one thing they lack is common sense and yet they are still great heroes. Common sense is not needed in life."

"You are so much like your mother. You have the same spark in your eyes."

I smile. "Oh Atar. I miss her."

"I miss her too."

**Kili**

We know that she is alive and awake they won't let any of us see her now but I am worried sick about her. I mean everyone is though.

"When can we see her?"

"Tomorrow after she has rested some more." Lord Elrond told us.

I pick at my nails. I need to see her.

"Nervous?" Fili asks.

"Very."

**A/N: Should Kili and Kendall have a romantic future? Tell me because I have been torn on this for awhile. Tell me!**


	19. Chapter 19: To Reverse Aging

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

I walk out of the healing wing stiffly and walk towards the stairs that lead to my room.

"Kendall!"

I turn and see Kili running towards me. "Thank Mahal you are ok. How are you feeling?"

"Stiff and sore but other than that fine. Us elves heal pretty quick." I joke and he cracks a smile.

"That's great. I was truly worried about you. You had Deathdollslisis in your wound. I was afraid that it would put you to sleep almost 50 years like it did to me." He says and laughs.

"That's it!" I exclaim and limp off to my storage room of herbs and poisons. If it stops aging I might be able to reverse it to make it de age. Therefore I can make Bilbo young again!" I babble as I collect the ingredients and rush to my lab.

"Do you need any help?" he asks looking up at me with his big brown eyes.'

"Of course. Thank you so much Kili." I thank and lead him to my lab to start researching ho to reverse the poison not noticing how Kili looks at me with a dumb look on his face.

**A/N: Should Kili and Kendall have a romantic future? Tell me because I have been torn on this for awhile. Tell me! Should I make a poll to make looking at opinions easier? So sorry for this chapter being short but it is a filler and next one will be longer I promise. **


	20. Chapter 20: Blood Suckers

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

I stride into the lab and go straight to the poison and some other herbs.

"Ok what we have to do is use the effects the poison has like no aging and living longer and mix them with other herbs but we must cancel out the sleeping for that period of time." I ramble.

"Ok so how do we do that?" Kili asks.

"I don't know."

"Hey what's this?" he asks and leans over the pool of water that flows into a basin.

"Kili get away from-!" I can't finish before he is sucked into the basin.

"Go back to work. I will take care of this one." The basin tells me.

I have no choice but to continue to work on the potion alone.

**Kili**

I hit the ground and look up. I am in Rivendell in the dining room and I see Lord Elrond, a young Kendall, Arwen, and a blonde woman who I assume is Kendall's mother. Another elf comes in.

"There has been battle at Erebor. The dwarves who stayed here have all died."

I see Limoladiel suddenly excuse herself and run off.

"Kendall! It's not true we are alive!" I call but I realize she can't hear me.

I see Arwen get up and follow her. I decide to look around but suddenly all I see are three elves being engulfed in darkness. I see two dark figures throwing fire at them too. One with shoulder length bright blonde hair, one with short brown hair and one with spiky hair in the front that was also brown. Who were they? What was throwing fire at them? Suddenly I am pulled out of the picture and I see nothing.

I pick myself out of the basin and look around the lab. It has gotten dark and I see Kendall sitting in a chair.

"Come with me." She tells me and leads me down the hall.

After walking around through multiple hallways we come to Lord Elrond's office. Him, Gandalf, Arwen, Thorin and Balin are all there.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"What did you see in the basin?" Lord Elrond asks.

"I saw the one elf telling your family that all of us died and then I saw two dark figures throwing fire at three elves that were very pale. One with blonde hair and two with brown hair."

Gandalf, Arwen and Kendall look at Lord Elrond with concern. "It's them Atar."

Elrond sighs and rubs his temples. "I know. I thought they wouldn't venture back into these lands but I have foreseen it."

"Who?" Balin questions.

"My sons, Matamelcan, Hothien and Beinion. I haven't seen them for an age at least." Lord Elrond responds.

"Why haven't you seen them? Have they been away?" Thorin asks.

"No. They were taken from me by Agar Amons. Blood suckers."

"Blood suckers? No such thing exists in these lands." Scoffs Thorin.

"They have not been around our lands since we have banished them to the Shadow Mountains in the southern region of Mordor. You see blood suckers are immortal like us but they can run faster than any other creature and are stronger than any other creatures we know of. They feed on the blood of other animals or humans. My sons were attacked by these creatures and turned into them. After that all the blood suckers were exiled to the Shadow Mountains including my sons. Now the only way to kill a blood sucker is with silver. Since we banished them they haven't dared come near our lands but I have felt the presences of Morgoth and Sauron coming back."

"They have both been destroyed." Arwen counters.

"I don't believe they have. I don't know how but I feel there is a second ring of power. A twin ring. One that still exists and one that keeps the spirit of both Morgoth and Sauron alive. The Black Riders will be out soon looking for the second ring and Middle Earth will again be at war." Elrond tells us.

"What does that have to do with Matamelcan, Hothien and Beinion?" Kendall asks. "I mean they are our family and even if they are blood suckers they still love and respect you."

"Do you know if they are coming anytime soon?" Arwen raises her eyebrows.

"I do not know."

Kendall looks at her father. "I don't know how I would feel if they come back."


	21. Chapter 21: Meeting Brothers

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Kili**

We are all sitting at a table on a beautiful porch. Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Arwen, Kendall and the company are all digging in to their meals of sausage and salads. Suddenly the sun vanishes under an overcast of clouds.

"They are coming." Lord Elrond tells us and stands up.

Suddenly the three elves from my vision are striding towards the table. (Edward, Emmet, and Jasper from Twilight.)

"What are you doing here?" Lord Elrond asks coolly.

"Atar lye uum n' hinual? (Father now we do not speak elvish?)" the blonde asks.

"We do not speak elvish in front of our friends," he motions towards all us dwarves.

"Since when have elves accommodated dwarves?" one sneers.

"What are you all doing back? You and your kind have been banished to the Mountains of Shadow." Elrond moves around the table and stands in front of his two daughters.

"Atar war is brewing in the east. Morgoth and Sauron have begun to recruit blood suckers to fight with them to rule Middle Earth. We do not wish to fight against our kin, even if we haven't seen them for over an age." He replies and shoots a look at Kendall and Arwen.

"We will discuss this further in my office. In the meantime these are my sons. In the common tongue their names are Edward, Emmet and Jasper." Before Elrond can finish the one he pointed out as Emmet interrupts.

"We also wish to speak to Limoladiel and Arwen."

Lord Elrond purses his lips together but nods in agreement.

**Limoladiel**

Once we are in private I ask them a question. "Why are you really back?"

"What we just told father." Edward replies causally. "Why are there dwarves here? Does mother know that they are here?"

I feel tears threaten my eyes but I hold them back. "She died 10 years ago giving birth to your youngest sister."

All of their faces fall and I could tell they were starting to grieve.

"We are telling the truth about Sauron and Morgoth. We wouldn't come back otherwise. We want to help defend the free people of Middle Earth. Many of the blood suckers decided to side with Morgoth but few like us have decided to help us." Jasper pleads to us.

I feel like they are telling the truth yet all the hurt they have caused for me is just too much.

"I know you feel betrayed and hurt. I can feel your emotions." Jasper tells me. "Edward can read peoples' minds and Emmet well Emmet is just strong."

My walls are breakable by them. They can see past my walls and see all my hurt.

"I suggest you talk to father of this matter and not us." Arwen replies coolly.

"Fine. We shall do that."

They all get up and leave.

I look at Arwen. "It's not fair." I sob and fall into her arms.

"Why would they ever come back?"

"I don't know."


	22. Chapter 22: The New Fellowship

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

I walk into Father's office that night. "Are we going to trust them?"

"I have seen a shadow growing in the east yet I haven't been too concerned. Now that we have knowledge of blood suckers being recruited I have called a meeting to all the free peoples of Middle Earth." He tells me.

"When will they arrive?"

"My riders were instructed to tell them to do hard riding and get here as quick as possible. So many will make the journeys over 2 to 5 days with no rest. We must be prepared for them. We a have people coming from Rohan, Gondor, Mirkwood, and Erebor. I have also called the fellowship of the ring to return to Rivendell so we also have some guests from the Shire." He explains.

"Arwen and I will prepare some guest rooms." I tell him and I leave to go find Arwen.

**5 days time**

So far Merry, Sam and Pippin have arrived from the Shire. Also my cousins Eomer and Eowyn from Rohan have arrived. I do not quite remember how they are my cousins because they are very much more like brother and sister to me. From Gondor Aragon and Faramir have come and from Erebor Gimili who just happens to be Gloin's son. Legolas was already here for Mirkwood. The meeting was to take place at noon.

"We have called this meeting to answer the threat of Morgoth and Sauron. We have found that a second ring of power is on this earth and we must find it and destroy it before the enemy finds it to thrust Middle Earth into darkness. The black riders are out already and searching. We must reform the fellowship and send it to Mordor." My father states. I glance at other people's faces.

"We will have only 8." Aragon says and looks around the circle of people. Nobody dared utter Boromir's name. Faramir is still grieving but then again everyone was. Everybody loved Boromir.

"I will take my brothers place. He died protecting the fellowship and if need be I will do the same." He proclaims. I glance at Eowyn seeing how she reacted. Her face is blank. No emotions being shown. I can see it in her eyes though. She is proud of him yet she is very fearful he will meet the same fate as his brother.

"The new company shall set out on its journey in a month's time."

With that everybody gets up and goes about their business. I barely see them and they are already on a quest. I walk down to the stables and saddle Nessa. I need time to clear my head.

As I trot her towards the trials that lead around Rivendell I hear someone call to me.

"Going out for an evening ride?"

I turn and see Eomer riding up beside me on his horse Firefoot. "Care if I join you?"

"Not at all. It has been long since we have spoken." I say and our horses start to walk again.

"Indeed. It has been hard since my uncle has died. Me taking care of the kingdom and fixing damages inflicted during the first war of the ring." He replies.

"I miss Edores. The smell of horse and the view of the open plain. It has been long since I have been there."

"You should visit. With Faramir leaving Eowyn will be lonely from him not visiting. She will need companionship." He offers me.

"I will take that into consideration." I tell him.

"Great. Now let's have a race for old times' sake. First one to reach the city around the trails wins two gold coins."

"You are on." I challenge and kick Nessa into a full gallop.


	23. Chapter 23: Leaving Rivendell

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

The fellowship left this morning and others are starting to depart from Rivendell.

"Write to me ok." My father tells me as I say goodbye. I am riding to Edores with Eowyn and Eomer. I nod.

"What are we to do with you away in Rohan?" Kili asks as I say goodbye to the company.

"When you originally came to Rivendell you planned to stay for only a few days. You ended up staying almost two months. Frodo left but you still have Bilbo. You have kin in the Blue Mountains. Visit them for it has been 70 years since you have seen them. I will talk to Eomer and see if you can visit for a short while in Edores."

It was a tearful goodbye but once I was on the road with my cousins I was having a grand time.

"If we come across any orcs can we count on you to slay them?" Eowyn teases me as on our second day of hard riding across realm Rivendell.

"I think I can sit back and watch the fight when traveling with you two killing maidens." Eomer replies and we all laugh.

"So those dwarves it seemed as if you were all very close." Eowyn comments.

"Yes we are." I tell her.

"Unusual for dwarves and elves to be close isn't it?" Eomer questions.

Before I can answer we hear horns in the distance.

"Orcs. On the old south road. We must do some hard riding west and then turn south to lose them." Eomer calls to us and we take off hoping the orcs haven't noticed our presence yet.


	24. Chapter 24: Making Plans

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

We finally reach Edores after 2 weeks of riding.

"I will be riding around the realm for a few days with some soldiers to check for orcs in a weeks time." Eomer announces that night at dinner.

"How long will you be gone?" Eowyn asks.

"I will spend a week riding around Rohan."

"May I invite the dwarves to Edores for a little stay?" I ask and pick at my steak.

"I don't see why not. Have them stay for 2 weeks. One when I am away and then when I get back I can meet them." He suggests.

"I think that is a splendid idea." Eowyn comments, "Ok I will be going to my chambers. Kendall can I show you to yours?"

I nod and she leads me to the bedroom I have stayed in whenever I was in Rohan.

"You seemed tense at dinner. Were you plotting something?"

I shake my head. "Why would I plot something?"

"I know you. You want to go with Eomer don't you." She exclaims as we walk into my chambers.

"He would never let me ride with him." I sigh and fall back into my bed.

"Then disguise yourself. I rode to the Battle of the Pelenor Fields disguised as a man. You can do it too. I will even cover for you when you don't show up to say goodbye to him." She offers and I see a glint in her eyes.

"Wouldn't Eomer notice that I am riding Nessa who is a mearse?" I question as Eowyn braids my hair.

"He wouldn't. Come on you can still invite the dwarves and while you are away for the week I will get to know them."

"Fine. It would be an adventure. I shall write the company tonight and invite them."

"Then it is decided."


	25. Chapter 25: Riding with Eomer

**A/N: Just a few things for you to know when you are reading this.**

**1. When elvish is spoken translation is in ( )**

**2. I know that some people aren't really related just go with it.**

**3. Elvish may not be correct. I am mostly using online translators.**

**Limoladiel**

"Where is Kendall? Has she not come to say goodbye?"

I turn my head to where Eomer is saying goodbye to his sister. I am dressed as a rider of Rohan and I am riding Nessa but I am paranoid that Eomer will discover me.

"She wasn't feeling well. It is that time of the month." Eowyn lies.

"Well then I will be back in a week's time. Don't hesitate to send a rider to me if you are in trouble." He tells her before mounting his horse. "We ride to the western boarders!" He kicks is horse and starts to gallop. All the horses follow. I am off.

**Kili**

We are sitting in Erid Luin joking around when a dove lands on the table I realize it is Lema. I look on her foot and there is a letter attached.

_Dear Company,_

_ How are the Blue Mountains? I am in Edores right now and I was wondering if you all would like to visit for two weeks? I know it is kind of short notice but my cousins said it was ok and I would really like you guys to get to know each other. If you are able to come please mail. I really hope to see you all. I am not used to not seeing you every day._

_Hope you can come,_

_Kendall_

I show it to the whole company. "What do we respond?"

"Write her back." Thorin commands.

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short but it is a filler.**


End file.
